A refrigerator is a device in which cool air is generated by a refrigerating cycle to keep various types of foods in a fresh state for a long period of time.
The refrigerator includes a main body having a storage chamber for keeping foods, and a door coupled to one side of the main body by a hinge for opening and closing the storage chamber. The main body has a refrigerating cycle for providing cool air into the cooling chamber. The refrigerating cycle typically includes a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing a refrigerant by emitting heat, an expansion apparatus for expanding the refrigerant, and an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant by making the refrigerant absorb peripheral latent heat.
The door of the refrigerator may have a dispenser for allowing a user to take water or ice out of the refrigerator without opening the door. In general, the dispenser includes an accommodation portion recessed inwardly from an outer surface of the door such that a front surface can be open. A chute for connecting between inside and outside of the door is positioned at an upper region of the accommodation portion. An ice maker and an ice bank for storing ice cubes may be positioned at an upper side of the chute. An opening and closing member for opening and closing an outlet of the chute and a driving unit for driving the opening and closing member may be positioned in the accommodation portion. A shielding member for shielding the opening and closing member and the driving unit so as to be invisible may be positioned at a front surface of the accommodation portion.